


Fall Into Place

by mini_kkukkungie (mini_cutie)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Destined Relationships, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, Monsta X Without I.M, Nu'bility Debuts, Nu'bility Forever, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_cutie/pseuds/mini_kkukkungie
Summary: In the early part of 2013, SpecialK was bought by Starship Entertainment. It was a decision that a lot of people, especially the company’s own stock holders, found foolish. SpecialK went bankrupt for a reason.There was a merger where everything was settled and, eventually, SpecialK didn’t exist anymore. Their artists were reconsidered, their employees fired or moved to work under Starship, everything changed.A few months later, the Korean boy band Nu’bility made their debut with their mini album ‘New Destiny' and their title song ‘Fall Into Place’. The song managed to perfectly showcase all five members’ charms with its catchy beat and its brilliant lyrics. Their debut stage was a hit and, from then on, they only increased in popularity, topping charts and gaining new fans left and right. Their songs, which all showcase their talent in music and their individual charisma, were well received.By the beginning of 2014, their group proved that Starship Entertainment didn’t make a mistake in buying SpecialK.(Also known as the fic where Changkyun doesn’t debut with Monsta X but there's something that still pulls them together)





	1. i.

“Changkyunnie.” 

Changkyun didn’t even have to open his eyes to see who it was. He was familiar with Jeongwook’s usual nagging, almost motherly tone. He simply groaned, not moving a single inch from his position on the floor.

“You know we have a comeback to prepare for, right?” Jeongwook continued despite Changkyun’s obvious disinterest.

Changkyun just groaned again, moving so that his arm covered his closed eyes.

Usually, Changkyun was really good about listening to his older members. Unlike their mischievous maknae, Changkyun always tried his best to listen to what he was told. 

However, he was tired. His entire body ached from dance practice and doing anything else but resting would only result in his complete and utter death. Changkyun was sure of it.

“Changkyun-ah, I know you’ve been practicing the choreography for hours now but at least go work on your rap maybe?”

This time, Changkyun recognised the voice to be Taehyuk, their responsible leader. Changkyun moved his arm aside at that, eyes finally fluttering open.

Right next to him, Jeongwook had squat down to properly talk to Changkyun. Behind Jeongwook was Taehyuk who stood tall, arms crossed but a kind look on his face.

“Okay, okay.” Changkyun muttered, sounding almost disheartened. He wouldn’t say that the smile on Taehyuk’s face afterwards was worth getting up for but it was nice to see.

Jeongwook ruffled Changkyun’s hair before he grabbed his hand and helped him up. Changkyun wanted to lay limp but he didn’t. Instead, he stood up obediently. He even let Taehyuk ruffle his hair next, though, by then, it was a bird’s nest.

Changkyun had always wondered why every single one of his hyungs liked messing with his hair like that.

“I don’t understand why they’re suddenly pushing for this comeback.” Changkyun ran his fingers through his hair to fix the damage his older members had done before picking up his cap from the floor and putting it on “I thought we were going to have it at the end of the year.”

“Oh, didn’t you hear?” Byunghwa butted into the conversation, slinging his arm around Changkyun’s shoulders easily.

Changkyun simply raised an eyebrow “Did they assign a different group to have their comeback or something?”

“No. Apparently, twelve of the trainees are doing this survival show and they didn’t want our comeback to overshadow it.” Taehyuk answered for Byunghwa, that small smile gone and replaced with an almost disinterested look.

“Oh okay…” Changkyun’s face crumpled a little as if he was thinking of something. That information seemed familiar somehow but he brushed it off as having heard about it before. Instead of just dwelling on it, he moved to leave the dance studio. 

Despite the fact that Changkyun moved to leave, Byunghwa continued to cling to him, something that happened often “Ah, Changkyun, are you going to practice your rap?” 

Changkyun, of course, nodded “Yeah, hyung, you wanna practice with me?”

“No, Taehyuk-hyung won’t let me leave until I get this one move right.” Byunghwa waved the suggestion off, obviously not entirely delighted by the thought, before grinning at Changkyun “Are you glad this comeback isn’t like the last one?’

Though Byunghwa was right, Changkyun still couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

He had let it slip during an interview that he didn’t believe in things like fate and destiny. It was odd, apparently, especially when their group’s debut song was all about it.

‘Fall Into Place’ was an entire song about how they were connected by a string of fate and how everything that would happen to them was simply a design that would lead them to their ultimate goal which was, of course, dominating the music industry.

Despite the fact that he had helped in writing the lyrics, Changkyun thought that the idea of it was stupid. He didn’t want to believe in something like fate, mostly because it meant he couldn’t control whatever happened to him. 

He liked to think that the five of them weren’t pushed together by fate, that they had chosen to stay together and persevere together and that was how they managed to get where they were now.

That aside, he didn’t exactly like this comeback either. 

“I think the concept is cool.” Changkyun finally, though hesitantly, answered, shrugging a little.

Byunghwa chuckled before he removed his arm from Changkyun’s shoulders “You don’t like it.”

“It’s… cheesy.” Was Changkyun’s simple answer as he bent down to get his things from the pile it was in on the floor. There was his notebook and his hoodie and his cellphone too.

Byunghwa nodded slowly in agreement before sighing “I like it.”

“Yeah, of course you do, hyung.” Changkyun finally served it back to Byunghwa, teasing expression on his face as he smirked. Byunghwa pouted, playfully punching Changkyun.

Before Changkyun could leave, however, he was stopped by another member. Like what Byunghwa had done before, Jongyeon strode over and looped his arm around Changkyun’s shoulders.

“Where’re you headed, hyung?” Jongyeon tilted his head a little to the side, curious expression on his face.

Byunghwa chuckled at that but Changkyun simply sighed “I’m  _ trying _ to go to a practice room.”

“Oh, can I tag along?” Jongyeon looked almost like a puppy the way his eyes widened as he looked at Changkyun. 

In fact, because of the face, he had almost said yes. Unfortunately, Taehyuk had walked over, expression in its usual strict scowl “Jongyeonnie.”

“Tae-hyung.” Jongyeon let out a small whine but he didn’t resist when Taehyuk grabbed his hand and started pulling him over to where Jeongwook stood.

“Bye, Jongyeonnie!” Changkyun waved as the boy walked away, slightly amused and obviously teasing their maknae.

“Hyung!”

Ignoring Jongyeon’s shout of help, Changkyun placed his hoodie on before slipping his notebook and phone into the pockets.

Byunghwa seemed to not want to do anything for Jongyeon either. Changkyun couldn’t blame him. Going against Taehyuk was an endeavor and most of the members prefered not to. 

Instead, he pat Changkyun’s back and walked away, smile on his face as he moved to walk over to Taehyuk “Have fun practicing by yourself, Changkyun.”

“I won’t. I’ll miss you guys.” Changkyun pouted, expression of sorrow obviously over exaggerated, before he backed out of the dance studio, determined to find an empty practice room to hole himself in.

As he exited, he heard loud music at the end of the hallway. He let the dance studio’s door close behind him as he stared at the door down the hall. He knew it was another dance studio but he didn’t know who was practicing there.

Changkyun knew it was impossible that it was another group seriously practicing their songs. After all, Nu’bility was the only group that was scheduled to have a comeback anytime soon.

Most likely, it was just another group messing around.

A feeling of curiosity tugged at Changkyun and, for an odd reason, he had the desire to find out who was there. He had always been like that. His members had joked before that, if he didn’t reign in his curiosity, it would get the best of him one day.

Shaking the feeling off, Changkyun sighed before trekking to the opposite end of the hallway, searching for a practice room.


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their successful debut, Starship quickly started on Nu'bility's second comeback in an attempt to ride the wave of their success. The result is their mini-album, "Icarus".
> 
> Like their debut album, "New Destiny", their second album does a good job of showcasing all of their talents. Their songs feature lyrics written by the members themselves. All of the songs have a verse written by their talented rapper, Im Changkyun, also known as I.M. The choreography, which mixes both fast-paced moves as well as slower steps, was created by their leader, Kwak Taehyuk in collaboration with other professionals in Starship.
> 
> Unlike their first title song, 'Fall Into Place', their second one, 'To The Moon', is more romantic. 'Fall Into Place' was about the members but 'To The Moon' is more about appealing to their fans, the Nu'Believers, also known as Nu'bies, and the group's unconditional love for them.
> 
> During that same year they came out with their second comeback, Starship announced a new survival show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i know nobody asked for this to be updated but i found out that i had a few chapters that i just didn't publish??? for some reason so im just gunna publish them now before i forget again

‘To the Moon’, their second mini album, seemed to do well right after they had finally introduced it to the public.

Changkyun wanted to believe that it wasn’t just the hype, that, really, the reason they were doing so well was because of the entire group’s hard work. He had been so proud of all of his members for going through that rough period of getting ready for the comeback.

Now, though, the preparation was over and, sadly, they had to focus twice as much on the comeback. It felt like every single day they had a schedule. If it wasn’t to go promote their mini album, it was to go to an interview or to film a vlive of their day.

Even on their day off, today, instead of relaxing, Changkyun and his members found themselves in the dance studio. 

Jongyeon had made a mistake in the choreography and, though it was practically invisible to everyone else, he forced Jeongwook and Taehyuk to teach him how to do it right. He’d been repeating the same steps for what felt like an hour.

Byunghwa was watching videos of their comeback stages and of just various other videos they’ve been in. He looked concentrated despite the fact that he only had one headphone in. 

That meant that, if it was important, someone could come up to him and speak. It was on days where he wore two earbuds that Changkyun couldn’t approach. 

Even like this, Changkyun was hesitant to bother his hyung.

Changkyun wasn’t doing anything like the other four. He wasn’t listening to music, he wasn’t scrolling through his phone, he wasn’t dancing; he was just sitting there on the floor, back pressed against the mirror of the dance studio.

There was something odd that stirred inside of him today. He didn’t know what it was but it wasn’t exactly an unpleasant feeling. It just made him a bit stir-crazy. 

“Changkyun, you okay?” Byunghwa had suddenly looked up from his phone to Changkyun, curious and slightly concerned expression on his face.

Of course, Changkyun understood why his older member seemed concerned. On days where Changkyun was this silent, there was almost always a  problem.

Except, this time, there really wasn’t a problem so Changkyun honestly didn’t know what to say. Slowly, he shrugged “Yeah, just don’t know what to do.”

“I get what you mean.” Byunghwa laughed a little “We always have so many schedules that, when we don’t have anything going on, it feels weird, right?”

Slowly, Changkyun nodded. There wasn’t a better explanation for the feeling he had so he went with that. It was the only thing that made sense. Maybe he just got so used to the fast paced days where they always had to be somewhere or do something.

Maybe that was why and, now, when they had nothing to do, Changkyun couldn’t sit still.

“What about we go practice lines or something?” Byunghwa removed his headphones and wrapped them around his phone before he stood, the usual small smile on his face “Maybe we can even come up with the concept to our next comeback.”

“Hyung, our next comeback is going to take ages.” Changkyun whined a little but he didn’t hesitate to take Byunghwa’s hand when the older walked over and offered it.

Just as Byunghwa helped Changkyun up, however, Taehyuk paused in his dancing, glancing back at the two of them “Where are you headed?”

“We were going to see if we could snag a practice room.” Byunghwa answered casually enough, obviously wondering slightly why Taehyuk had asked.

Taehyuk nodded slowly before clicking his tongue and cocking his head to one side “Yongsu-hyung said not to do something… I don’t remember what. I guess just be careful.”

Changkyun raised his eyebrow at that. It wasn’t rare for Taehyuk to forget things, especially if he didn’t find them to be too important. However, he also couldn’t remember if their manager, Yongsu, had told them anything either.

Jongyeon suddenly walked forward, pausing the music and Jeongwook, panting a little, quickly stopped dancing to address the rest of the group “They’re filming that one survival show today, remember?”

“Oh, are we supposed to stay out of the way?” It was Byunghwa’s turn to raise an eyebrow, tone curious.

Taehyuk let out a small noise as if he finally remembered what he’d been told before quickly nodding “Yeah, yeah, that’s what it was. They’re filming on the left side of the building, on this floor, so be careful.”

“Yeah, no problem, hyung.” Changkyun waved the warning off like he knew for a fact that he would never disrupt filming.

“Yah, Changkyun-ah, you say that when you’re the worst between all of us.” Byunghwa laughed as he gave Changkyun a friendly shove “You always get curious and peek when other people are filming.”

Changkyun scoffed, pouting as he rubbed at his shoulder where Byunghwa had pushed “Not always…”

“Anyway, it’s not my fault. Don’t you guys ever just wonder what they’re filming?” Changkyun quickly added in his defense, huffing.

Taehyuk sighed, running his fingers through his hair in slight frustration “Changkyun, you’re going to get in trouble.”

“You can find out what they’re filming when they air the show, hyung.” Jongyeon added for Taehyuk, looking obviously entertained by the fact that Changkyun was acting just a little bit childish.

Taehyuk didn’t hesitate in pointing to Byunghwa, eyes slightly narrowed “Keep him out of trouble.”

Changkyun definitely gasped at that, hands flying up to press against his chest as he stared incredulously at his leader “Hyung.”

Taehyuk looked slightly amused by Changkyun’s fake skepticism and he even stepped forward to ruffle Changkyun’s hair, muttering something along the lines of ‘you brat’. However, he still didn’t take back his words.

“I’ll make sure he behaves, hyung.” Byunghwa smirked teasingly at Changkyun “We won’t go near the filming.”

Taehyuk looked pleased by that answer and even pat Changkyun on the back a couple of times “Okay, you guys can go then. Write us another winning rap, Kyunnie.”

“Saying that right after calling me a brat…” Changkyun grumbled as he straightened his hair for what felt like the millionth time but, really, he held no grudge against Taehyuk. In fact, he was utterly pleased that Taehyuk thought his rap was that good.

“You are a brat.” Was Taehyuk’s simple response, ruffling Changkyun’s hair one last time before leaving to attend to Jongyeon and Jeongwook, the two worst dancers in the group.

Changkyun groaned a little at that, straightening his hair  _ again _ .

Byunghwa didn’t help and, instead, he laughed a little “C’mon, you brat. Let’s go find a practice room  _ away _ from the filming.”

Though a part of him disagreed, Changkyun nodded. He thought it was odd that he was that curious about the filming, that he was that curious about the survival show. He brushed it off as his usual curiosity about everything.

Satisfied with his answer, Byunghwa looped his arm around Changkyun’s shoulders before leading the both of them out of the room.


	3. iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the survival show is being filmed, Nu'Bility continue to gain more fans and followers. Though they aren't promoting anything at the time, shows still invited them to come and guest star. 
> 
> Unfortunately, since Starship wanted their new survival show, No.Mercy, to take precedence, Nu'Bility only attended two or three of the shows. Starship wanted to be assured that nothing would take attention away from the survival show and, consequently, the group that gets produced as a result of it.
> 
> Even with that, it was easy to see why Nu'Bility had gotten so popular. On the shows they guest starred in, the group really did showcase their infinite amount of talents. It ranged from freestyle rap from their second youngest, I.M, to brilliant cooking by their Busan Man, Byunghwa. 
> 
> It was easy to see that the members were practically made for one another.

Their comeback season had finally ended and, though Changkyun didn't like the fast paced tiring life during comebacks and the months before, he would admit that the times they weren't doing anything was boring.

Well, it wasn't as if they really weren't doing anything. Their manager, Yongsu, had told them to think about a concept that they would like to do for their next comeback. 

If it were up to Changkyun, Nu’Bility would never do another cheesy romantic concept.

They had done the first one, ‘New Destiny’, and it had been all about fate and the irresistible pull between people. Changkyun didn't believe in something so silly as fate, however, so writing the rap for that song and the other songs in the album had been hard. 

The second comeback, their most recent one, ‘To the Moon’, was a little better but not by much. Instead of destiny, the theme of their title song had been about the formidable love between two people who weren't meant to be together. The rest of the songs in the album were just as sad, just as heartbreaking, just as hard to write.

So, of course, this time around, Changkyun wanted to be able to write about something he could honestly put his feelings into.

“What about the concept of not belonging?” 

The suggestion was sudden and, when Changkyun had turned to his members, pen tip pressed against his bottom lip as if to help him think, they returned his look with expressions of perplexion.

“When have you ever not belonged?” Taehyuk joked a little but there was an edge of concern in his voice as if he was worried that Changkyun felt left out at times.

Changkyun didn’t know the exact answer to that question. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint a part of his life, a specific event he lived through, anything like that.

But there was a feeling in his chest, like he  _ knew _ . 

Maybe he could attribute it to living outside of Korea? He had lived in Boston for a while and there weren’t exactly a lot of Koreans there. He also lived in Israel and that wasn’t exactly a walk in the park either. Then, because he lived so long outside of Korea, even his home country felt foreign.

But, it wasn’t that. Changkyun never really felt so strongly about his alienation. It sucked at times that he was different from others but it didn’t make him feel like he  _ didn’t belong _ .

No, it was something else. The feeling of having a million eyes on you, your skin prickling with heat as a response, like you didn’t belong there, like it was a mistake you were there, and everyone else knew.

“Yeah, you’re right. I guess I couldn’t really write about that…” Changkyun concluded, pout playing across his lips as he returned to his brainstorming sheet. He had scribbled a word here and there but his ideas weren’t useful.

There was a lull in conversation before Jeongwook spoke up “You know, Changkyun, if we ever--”

Changkyun’s head snapped up at that and a big surprised expression was on his face “What?”

“I mean-- Like, if we ever-- I don’t know-- Mistreat? You?” Jeongwook struggled with his words as if trying to explain to Changkyun. 

All he succeeded in doing is confusing Changkyun even more “What? No? You guys are like a family to me! No way have you guys ever mistreated me!”

“Then why would you suggest…?” Byunghwa spoke up next, exasperated but fondly so, his words trailing off as if he was trying to see through Changkyun’s skull and into the boy’s thoughts.

Changkyun shrugged “Seriously? I don’t know. It came out of nowhere.”

Slowly, his members seemed to accept that answer and, once again, the room was quiet as they tried to brainstorm more ideas to share.

In the quiet, Changkyun couldn’t help but imagine a life where his members were mistreating him. The thought was laughable. He could barely imagine it.

It was hard to think of Jongyeon as anything but clingy. It was difficult to see Taehyuk not being a doting mother hen. It was impossible for Byunghwa to be anything less than an annoying older brother. Changkyun was even sure that, if Jeongwook stopped taking care of them, the older guy would explode. 

Even now, as they sat in a practice room, each of them with their own pad of paper, it was hard for Changkyun to imagine them ignoring him. If Changkyun had said something at that very moment or maybe even just shifted a little to the left, it would always get their attention.

Nu’bility was that kind of group, he guessed. They were impossibly intertwined, impossibly close, impossibly in sync. They always won those teamwork games that shows would have them play. They always knew who was feeling bad, who was feeling nervous, who needed a good talking to.

It had always been like that, even before they debuted.

Yet, even with those thoughts, Changkyun could feel it, could  _ imagine _ it. Maybe not Nu’bility. Maybe not his members. But he could vividly imagine being part of a group that didn’t want anything to do with him.

Suddenly, Changkyun was hundreds of times more thankful that he ended up with Nu’bility, the group he was in now. He couldn’t imagine life without them.

If SpecialK hadn’t been bought by Starship Entertainment, Nu’bility would’ve never debuted. Changkyun couldn’t imagine what he’d have done in that situation. He knew he wouldn’t give up becoming an idol, that none of his other members would either.

But it was hard to think of a group without them. Obviously, they would’ve had to part ways. It was unlikely that a company would consider accepting more than one trainee from the same failed group. So, in that situation, the five of them would’ve needed to separate, find different companies.

The thought made Changkyun’s heartache just a little bit.

If his members noticed him being a little bit clingier than usual in response to this train of thought, they didn’t mention it.


	4. iv.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly, despite their rising success, Nu'Bility still seemed to lag behind No.Mercy. The survival show itself gained traction just as fast as the rising boy group but, because of Starships extra help, blew up much more.
> 
> Several artists who also acted as mentors on the show, namely a couple of the SISTAR members and K.Will, definitely increased its popularity. That and, of course, the fact that the show simply fit perfectly with the tastes of Starship's already existing fans. 
> 
> Then, of course, it was announced that the next host of mentors for No.Mercy were none other than Nu'Bility. The show's popularity increased two fold.

“You haven’t checked out the survival show, Chang-hyung?” Jeongwook’s tone was surprised but not so much so “I thought, out of all of us, you’d be the most likely to.”

Byungwha nodded to Jeongwook in agreement “He’s been obsessing over their filming for a while now after all.”

That was true. Changkyun has had the urge to check out the episodes that they’ve put out. He knew there was at least three by now or something along those lines. However, between the different schedules, he never had the opportunity.

“Do you want to watch it later?” Byunghwa turned to Changkyun “I haven’t watched it either.”

Oddly enough, his heart seemed to maybe beat a little faster in anticipation. He didn’t think he would be that excited to see the show. 

There had been hype for it, of course, so Changkyun was well aware of how popular and well received the show was. It was hard to ignore No.Mercy when it was one of the rare number of survival shows that Starship had hosted. 

The fact that Starship was hell bent on making it succeed also continued to pique Changkyun’s interest. Surely, if the show had the entire company’s backing like that, it couldn’t be a bad show. There was no way. The popularity of the show  _ plus _ that? It was near impossible.

Still, Changkyun couldn’t help but be surprised by how excited he felt about finally being able to watch it. 

He had never been especially interested in things like survival shows. No matter their success, all Changkyun could ever think of while watching them was utter sympathy for the contestants. He hated seeing people competing for their dreams. 

Changkyun especially hated seeing people he cheered for lose, unable to reach the dreams they had worked so hard to try and reach.

It reminded him of his own life, of how, despite the fact that he’d already debuted, he still had to continue working hard, continue writing lyrics like his life depended on it. Just because Nu’Bility was debuted, didn’t mean they could relax now.

If there was a lull in Nu’Bility’s success, if another group ended up stealing their fans, if something shifted so that Nu’Bility’s popularity dropped, Changkyun didn’t doubt that Starship would drop them like a hot potato.

So, no, it was as if Changkyun enjoyed shows like that. 

That was why he felt just a little bit confused. He brushed the feeling off, however, and hesitated for a second before slowly nodding and replying to Byunghwa “Yeah, sure…”

“What? You have other plans?” Byunghwa teased Changkyun a little, smirk clear on his face.

The entire group knew that, out of all five of them, Im Changkyun was the least likely to have any plans outside of holing himself up in his ‘studio’ and working on music.

Still, Changkyun knew it was just a little joke and there was no harm done. In response, he just elbowed Byunghwa and scoffed, smile threatening to break out onto his face. He himself even acknowledged that he definitely had more introverted tendencies than his other group mates.

Thankfully, not all of them were so extroverted and outgoing. Yes, Byunghwa and Jeongwook were definitely the type to always seek other people and were always the type to socialize and, yes, Jongyeon never really liked being alone either but, fortunately, Taehyuk was a lot more like Changkyun.

“I think it’d be good for you, anyway.” Byunghwa recovered from the jab at his side “You’ve been a little… off lately and I’m worried.”

Changkyun looked up at Byunghwa, eyebrows furrowed just a little bit. There have been moments where he was unsure or confused about what he was thinking or feeling. That had definitely been a new development. 

To think that he had acted so weird that his members had noticed, however… Well, that wasn’t so surprising. They were close enough to notice minute differences like that. But, still, to have acted so oddly that Byunghwa was bringing it up was strange.

“Really? You think so?” Changkyun managed to answer back, head tilted a little to the right “I don’t know why but I’ve been feeling pretty off too.”

“Why? Is it something we could help with?” Byunghwa moved closer and even went so far as to wrap an arm around Changkyun’s shoulders as reassurance that he was there.

Changkyun opened his mouth to answer back when the both of them were interrupted by Jongyeon and Taehyuk bursting into the practice room.

Jongyeon looked absolutely exhilarated, wide grin spread across his lips as he almost cackled. Taehyuk, on the other hand, looked about ready to murder someone.

Specifically, Jongyeon.

“You little brat!” Taehyuk looped his arm around Jongyeon’s neck and pulled, making Jongyeon stumble forward and crouch “I expected that kind of behavior from Changkyun but definitely not from you!”

“I’m right here.” Changkyun deadpanned but he couldn’t find it in himself to be seriously offended what with the fact that Jongyeon, their resident maknae that got away with everything, was finally getting what he deserved.

Jongyeon’s eyes brightened even more--if that were possible--at the sight of Changkyun “Hyung, guess what!”

“You…” Changkyun paused a little as if thinking it through before continuing “...interrupted the filming of the survival show?”

Jongyeon nodded enthusiastically “As expected of my favourite hyung. You guessed right!”

Taehyuk tightened his hold on Jongyeon, effectively wiping away that smug expression on the younger boy’s face. After that, he turned to Changkyun “You didn’t put him up to this, did you?”

“No.” Changkyun tried to sound as appalled as he could but, in reality, it sounded very much like something he would’ve happily done. Jongyeon had always been his partner in crime and Changkyun never hesitated in creating trouble.

However, he also knew that this survival show was really important to Starship and the last thing he wanted was to get booted out just because he interrupted some episode.

“Thankfully the show isn’t live…” Taehyuk let out a breath when he deemed Changkyun’s answer to be believable “They’ll probably just edit it out…”

“What did Jongyeon do anyway?” Byunghwa peered curiously at the maknae before turning to Taehyuk as if he could only expect the truth from him.

“He volunteered Nu’Bility to be the next idol mentor.” Taehyuk spoke as if the entire sentence tired him out and, to be fair, just thinking about it tired Changkyun out.

Still, Changkyun being Changkyun, he walked over and, with a single gesture, managed to convince Taehyuk to let go of Jongyeon and to finally let the poor maknae breathe.

Jongyeon, of course, showed his enthusiastic thank you by taking Changkyun by the hands and shaking them “Wouldn’t you like to be on the show, hyung?”

Taehyuk playfully whacked Jongyeon upside the head “At least act like you’re repentant.”

“One day you’re going to get into trouble and you seriously won’t be able to get out of it.” Changkyun sighed, the only thought going to his head was, surely, no thank you.

He wouldn’t want to be on that show no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!! leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it!!!
> 
> if you wanna get some updates, my tumblr is mini-ghost-writer and my twitter is minikkukkungi. there's not much on either of them but like... if you wanna follow anyway lmao. on my twitter, there's a poll up on which story you guys want updated asap? so if you wanna vote on that, hmu! i only have my top three most popular stories on there but you can dm me or retweet it with a vote if the story you wanna vote on isn't an option


End file.
